Glowing
by effulgentcolors
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt: Emma being a really grumpy pregnant woman and Killian is so happy about them having a baby that people start joking he's the one with the infamous pregnancy glow.


She has been having morning sickness for a month now. A month! It's getting ridiculous. With Henry it lasted barely more than a week.

"Do you need anything, love?"

The more patient Killian's voice is, the more she wants to flush his head down the toilet.

"I need you to go away, Killian. Do you actually enjoy watching me puke?" she growls at him, wiping a hand over her month before accepting the wet cloth he handles her.

"Do you need me to reply in the affirmative?" he asks with a frown that even now she can't help but find adorable.

"Ugh, just-" Emma waves her hand in the general direction of the bathroom door. "Toast. I need you to make me some toast."

He gives her a slightly suspicious look but gets right on it, simply delighted that there's something he can do.

She hates how wonderful he is.

/

She takes exactly three bites out of the toast, Killian gives her a dirty look and ushers her to Granny's.

"Morning?" says Snow tentatively after her daughter has been sitting in the booth across from her for the past five minutes. Sulking.

Emma makes a non-committal sound and glares hard at Killian when he places a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her and another full of pancakes.

"I wasn't sure, if you were having a sweet or salty day," he says sheepishly, scratching the spot behind his ear and ugh, she hates how adorable he is too.

She grabs her fork, drops the eggs on top of the pancakes and digs in.

"Or there's that."

To his credit Killian manages to keep any notes of disgust out of his voice, grinning down at her before sliding in the booth, tight pressing to her own, his warmth making some of the tension seep out of her despite her wishes.

She likes her tension, thank you very much. She is allowed to be tense. When she is tense he gives her full control of the remote and lets her choose the pizza toppings and gives her foot massages. Alright, maybe he always does that last one but opening his eyes to Netflix had been her downfall.

"I'm having a bit of a problem here," says David conversationally as he drops beside his wife a few minutes later. "One is shoving copious amounts of eggs and pancakes in her mouth, _at the same time_, yet the pregnancy glow is coming off of the other one."

Emma gives her father a look that would terrify a lesser man. Charming just hurries to shift his attention to the menu they all know by heart.

"I'd like to see him keep up the 'glowing' after spending the morning with his face glued to the toilet seat," she says, glancing at Killian menacingly and then completely ruining the effect by shoving a piece of pancake (thankfully, sans eggs) in his mouth.

"I love you too, Swan."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

/

"Evening, mate," Killian greets him with a grin as soon as Charming opens the door.

"Hey! Is something wrong? Is Emma alright?"

"She's fine. After a hot bath, two chocolate beverages and an abomination titled 'The Notebook' she is 'as close to perfect as can be fucking expected, knowing that tomorrow she'll be greeting the morning on the bathroom floor'. Her words not mine. And so I decided to let her highness get some rest and rectify the injustice that I have yet to buy you and Robin a drink in honour of the miracle Emma and I have been blessed with."

David's eyes widened with something as close to absolutely glee as Killian had ever seen on the other man's face.

"Snow! I'm going out with the guys. Tried to refuse," he yells back into the apartment while grabbing his jacket and keys as quickly as possible. "but Killian insists. I'll be back as soon as possible."

The prince slams the door before a reply can be heard and turns to his mate with a guilty grin.

"Neal is teething," he whispers before starting down the stairs.

/

"Killian," David drops an arm over the other man's shoulders, slurring his name slightly. "_You_ are having a baby. W-which meansss… that you have… done things… to _my_ baby. Things I don't wanna think about! Ever! But!"

The prince raises a finger in the air, looking every bit as royally drunk as he is. Killian would probably laugh his ass off, if he wasn't too busy nodding along to the other man's ramblings.

"But! I want you to know that if my baby has to have a baby. And she does! Cuz I wanna get another go at being a cool grandpa. I can be soooooo cool, Killian. I swear this kid is gonna think I'm the coolest eeever. BUT! If your baby… no, _my_ baby! You don't call Emma 'baby'. Don't call her baby, I don't like it! But, I was saying… My baby… is having a baby… and I'm glad it's with you."

Killian's nodding stops short a few seconds later, once he has actually assimilated the prince's words. His eyes widening a little.

"I know… you'll take good care of my babies."

"That I will, mate."

/

"Did you save me a seat?" Emma grins despite the rumbling in her stomach, dropping to her knees on the soft carpet in front of the toilet (which Killian put there for her. did she mention that he was an idiot? and an adorable one at that?)

Her nausea seems to be settling down. She wretches once, twice and sighs with considerable relief.

Killian lifts his forehead off the cold seat, glaring at her through smudged eye-liner.

"Oh, boy!" Emma whistles, her grin the perfect combination of amusement and sympathy. "If that's how_ I_ look at you every morning, I'm surprised we're still living together."

The brunet rolls his eyes (and then grimaces at the gesture that apparently causes his head to pound even harder) and starts reaching for her but before his hand is even half-way there, he is gripping the toilet seat again and losing whatever combination of rum and whiskey (or whatever her father is into) he had inhaled last night.

Emma lets out a heavy sigh before getting up slowly, patting Killian on the head as she passes him, and turning on the cold water to wet a blue towel.

"Please, tell me you didn't do this because of some sick sort of compassion towards me," she says when she is kneeling next to him again, one hand pressing the cool cloth to his neck while the other pushes the hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"Not entirely," grumbles Killian, trying to shrug her away and only receiving a disbelieving look in return. "You don't let me take care of you when you're sick!"

Emma actually gasps in indignation.

"I so do!"

"Once out of three times!" shoots back the pirate just as indignantly.

"That is _not_ true and you know it," she replies, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "And excuse me for not wanting the first thing you see _every_ morning to be me bent over the toilet seat!"

"Oh, so why don't _you_ go gaze at the sunrise now while I receive a few more reminders not to drink the poison this realm passes for alcohol?"

Emma just glares at him for a while but Killian refuses to back down even if he is forced to break their staring contest at one point and proceed with his earlier task.

"Ugh! Fine!" exclaims the blonde as she instinctively puts a hand on his back and he tries to shrug her off half-heartedly. "I've learned my lesson. You can watch me puke for the rest of our lives. Can you stop acting like a baby now?"

Killian just nods, eyes closed and face flushed, rubbing at his nose with a grimace.

"And you didn't think this through. There's no such thing as a pregnancy hangover," Emma says as she rubs lightly as his shoulders, her legs now resting on either side of him. "At least after I puke my guts out, that's it for the day. And I think I'm almost pass the morning sickness stage."

"Good," mutters Killian, voice scratchy and with a telltale whine in it. "'Cause I think I'd need you to handle the 'glowing' part today."


End file.
